The Bootstrap Paradox
by AmberMX
Summary: When magic and time-travel go horribly wrong, Nico di Angelo finds himself stuck with his childhood self and no way back to his future. To fix his personal timeline, he will have to adapt and work with what he remembers about his past.
1. I Cash in an Awful Lot of Favours

**Bootstrap Paradox:** _So there's this man. He has a time machine. Up and down history he goes, zip zip zip zip zip, getting into scrapes. Another thing he has is a passion for the works of Ludwig van Beethoven. And one day he thinks, what's the point of having a time machine if you don't get to meet your heroes? So off he goes to eighteenth century Germany. But he can't find Beethoven anywhere. No one's heard of him, not even his family have any idea who the time traveller is talking about._

_Beethoven literally doesn't exist. The time traveller panics. He can't bear the thought of a world without the music of Beethoven. Luckily he'd brought all of his Beethoven sheet music for Ludwig to sign. So he copies out all the concertos, and the symphonies and he gets them published. He becomes Beethoven. And history continues with barely a feather ruffled. But my question is this. Who put those notes and phrases together? Who really composed Beethoven's Fifth?_

**A/N: **This little speech, taken from the beginning of the Doctor Who episode 'Before the Flood', is what partially inspired this story. I originally was going to let this rot away on my harddrive, waiting for times to come when I would have the motivation and time to write it as a proper, big, several ten thousand words long multi-chapter fic, but ultimately decided against it.

* * *

Khan isn't even surprised as I materialise in her flat, stepping out of the shadows, almost stumbling over her cat, and collapsing on her couch. Her name isn't actually Khan, but I am ashamed to admit that I am still unable to pronounce her real name without completely butchering it, and after watching me struggle for a few minutes when we first met, she took mercy on my traffic light-coloured face and suggested I just call her Khan.

Khan as in Genghis Khan, the first emperor of the Mongol Empire, and, coincidentally, also infamous for being a mighty warlock, if you know whom to ask. Such as, say, my friend Khan, who, believe it or not, also happens to be a mighty warlock.

Yeah, I know. I am friends with a lot of people who have a surprising affinity for magic and killing things. Runs in the family.

'Niccolo di Angelo', her London accent is a stark contrast to the countless variations of ancient Asian weaponry and armour hung on her wall. 'What a pleasant surprise.'

'Khan. Likewise.' I pant, as I try to catch my breath again. Shadow-travelling halfway across the globe isn't exactly beneficial to my health, and at least half my friends would have my head for it if they knew. With trembling hands, I pull a piece of ambrosia from my pocket.

'To what do I owe the honour of this visit?'

I look up from my quite literally divine snack.

'I'm gonna have to ask a favour of you.' Already I can feel the life return to my exhausted limbs.

'Khan… teach me your spells.'

* * *

Percy's friend Carter is surprisingly easy to find. Magicians tend to be a lot more elusive, especially when you're looking for a specific one. We roll up to the front door of the Twenty-First Nome, and if skeletons had any way of showing facial expressions, Jules-Albert would probably be frowning right now. He doesn't like the place, and neither do I, but it doesn't matter. Yes, the place stinks of forbidden magic, but that's why I'm here.

Carter knows me as a friend of Percy's, and apparently, that's enough to warrant being invited in. We go through the formal introductions nevertheless – you really can't be polite enough when it comes to dealing with someone else's realm. The last thing either of us want for any fathers, patron gods or other deities to start a war because they felt you disrespected the honour of their ancestors by not bowing deep enough.

'Why have you come here?' Carter finally asks.

I didn't tell Percy or anyone else about my visit, and I'm sure he's aware of that. I still don't know how often he and Percy stay in touch, but Percy would have told him I was coming if he knew.

'Carter Kane', I say, 'Pharaoh of the House of Life… I most humbly ask you to educate me about your magic.'

* * *

Helgi Hundingsbane isn't known for his sense of humour, or for reacting kindly to interfering with his schedule, or for appreciating unwanted visitors. To be fair, I was hoping to not run into him, but of course I appear right in front of him as I emerge from the shadows.

'Nico di Angelo of Hades, ambassador from another pantheon, I do not recall giving you permission to enter the realm of Odin.'

I do my best to look stern and official. I assure you, being stared down by a fearsome Norseman isn't my favourite pastime, and it makes me wish I had brought a skeleton or two.

'Mr Helgi', I nod, 'Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase, everybody else, I apologise for the sudden interruption, but I'm afraid I have business with some of your einherjar.'

Technically, I'm not lying. If Helgi thinks I'm here on my dad's orders, that's entirely his problem, because I never said I was. But he knows better than to upset the envoy of a foreign god, and after assuring him that all is well in my father's realm and that my appearance is not a consequence of inter-pantheon politics, he leaves us alone. Magnus is still gaping.

I really hope he remembers me. I've only met Annabeth's cousin once, and although I know they occasionally exchange letters, even when they shouldn't, I'm not too sure if he'll be willing to help me.

'You're the one with the skeletons, right?'

Well, at least his boyfriend remembers me.

'The one and only.'

Alex gives me a puzzled look. 'What are you here for?'

I take a deep breath.

'I'll have to speak to your friend Hearthstone.'

'And you'll need our help', Alex concludes.

'But… what for?' Magnus seems to have regained his voice.

'I can't travel between the Nine Realms. You have to get me into Alfheim.'

'No, I meant: what do you want from Hearthstone?'

There's a lump in my throat as I answer.

'I need him to show me the ways of runes.'

* * *

Everything is prepared. I take a look around my cabin: the runes drawn on the floor, the scented candles burning, the hieroglyphs painted all over my hands. Everything is ready.

I begin to murmur the spells and incantations. Mixing the magic of the different pantheons is not supposed to happen, and several deities throughout all realms are going to be very angry with me for this, but I can't waste any time on being considerate of their godly feelings. This is more important.

Concentration unwaivering, I raise my voice. The shadows lurking in the room react to my voice, and out of the corner of my eye, I can see blurry figures move. The dead and the not-quite-dead can feel something is up and they are approaching to feed off the energy. It doesn't matter. I'll be done long before any of them can become manifest.

'Nico?'

In my defence, I manage to finish the sentence I was busy saying. Not that anybody would have understood it anyway – the language and everyone whose native tongue it was has been dead for millennia –, but messing up the pronunciation could have more or less blown aspects of this reality to pieces and nobody wants that.

'Uhm… Nico?'

The voice – I recognised it as Percy's the first time – sounds far more concerned now. He stands in the door, and most of our friends are somewhere behind him. A year or two ago calling them my friends would have been impossible for me, I briefly think.

'I'm fine', I reply. I don't want them to get involved or ask questions. I know they won't approve, but I don't need their approval.

'What is – oh whoa, that's a lot of runes', Leo notes after wriggling past Percy and into my cabin. Thank you, Captain Obvious. Before I can bitch at Leo, Annabeth is in the room as well and seriously, did somebody put up 'Party in Cabin Thirteen' flyers or what?

'Uh-oh', of course she of all people immediately figures out what I'm doing. 'Nico, is this what I think it is?'

'Yes. No. Whatever.'

I try to usher them out, but of course, none of them move. I decide that I have to act instead of wasting my time on them and return to the inscriptions on the floor. With shaking hands, I reach for the chalk and finish the writing around the symbols of magic, at last adding the date I need. Converting the year to the Egyptian calendar was a bit more tricky than I thought, but I'm fairly certain I got it right.

'Can somebody explain what's going on?' Jason's voice interrupts my thoughts, and I have to wipe away a word and write it again.

'Yeah, it looks like he's preparing for a ritual sacrifice or something', Piper adds. Not helping, Pipes. I roll my eyes.

'It's… magic', Annabeth hesitantly explains, and I pray to whatever god is listening that she will take a while to figure it out. 'I don't – it's Latin, this here is Greek – are those hieroglyphs? Where did you even learn that?'

Of course, I ignore her questions. The circle is complete now and I mumble the last words under my breath.

'As far as I can read this', Annabeth frowns, 'it's something about time?' Her eyes widen. 'Nico, what are you doing?'

Dusting the chalk off my clothes, I position myself in the centre of the runes. The preparations are complete. They can't stop me now.

'Hey, I know this one!' Percy exclaims. He is probably right, for once – the symbol he's pointing at is an Egyptian one.

'Nico', Annabeth's voice screams de-escalation, 'whatever you're doing, step away from—'

'I'm sorry', I manage to say.

'Nico—'

Eyes closed, I speak the final words of the incantation. The runes light up, the hieroglyphs take on a life of their own and start moving around, the candles burn up, and I can hear the distant chatter and shouting from my friends as the world fades to black.

* * *

I blink as my eyes slowly focus on the scene before me. I'm in a dark room. Fumbling around, I can feel a bed next to me. Seems right so far. Hoping not to wake anyone, I sneak my way to the door and silently let myself out of the room.

Outside is a long corridor, and I frown. There's decorations on the walls, expensive carpet, glitter and empty cocktail glasses. My memory isn't perfect, far from it, but this is not what I remember. Maybe I missed my destination and ended up in a nearby hotel? It appears familiar, but then again, nowadays they all look the same, anyway.

After a few moments of consideration, I decide to venture downstairs. There's music coming from somewhere, a party, maybe, and I should be able to easily blend in with the crowd until I can find the way out. As soon as I know where I am, I can make my way towards where I want to go. Although there is a lift, I opt for the staircase. Better not to run into anybody who might question what a teenager with a sword is doing in a hotel elevator.

Eventually, I find the ground floor, and as I step through the door, I finally realise where I am. Rows of gambling machines line the walls, an army of employees serves cocktails to the partygoers, and at the far end of the room, I bar with a blinkin neon sign lures in visitors. It's a hotel alright, but the one I thought I'd never set foot in again.

I'm at the Lotus Hotel & Casino.

And if I'm here, it means that someone else is. Maybe I did get the calculations for the date wrong after all, but the spells were supposed to lead me into my own past. There's another Nico di Angelo here, and — I almost not dare think about it — so is my sister. My thoughts are racing. I can do what I came here for. I can save her. I just have to find them.

'Are you a hero?'

I look down and find a child staring up at me. Black hair, olive tan, about eight, maybe nine years old. I'd love to say it feels like looking into the mirror, but it doesn't. If anything, it feels like reliving a nightmare. But I know, without doubt, that it's him. Me.

'Why do you say that?' I choke out.

'You look like a hero! You have a sword!'

So much for the mist.

I force a smile and squat down in front of the boy.

'Could you, maybe, tell me where your sister is, _ragazzo_?'

'My… sister?'

I frown. 'Yes, your sister. Bianca. She's got to be around here somewhere, right?'

The kid seems confused, and the feeling that something horrible is about to happen strikes me as he opens his mouth to speak.

'But I don't have a sister.'

* * *

**A/N: **I have to confess to never having read any of the Carter Kane or Magnus Chase books, so I had to base my entire knowledge about those off reddit and the wiki. Khan is a creation of my own, I figured some more pantheons might be a cool idea, since the Greek-Roman, Egyptian and Norse gods could hardly be the only ones. This is also the first story in first-person POV I've done recently (I honestly can't remember whether I've done any before), yeehaw.


	2. I Have to Invent My Dead Sister

Bianca di Angelo doesn't exist. I have searched the entire casino, irritated the customers and staff with countless questions, even tried to send an Iris Message, to no avail. Nobody has ever heard of her or seen her.

My sister doesn't exist.

Bianca di Angelo has never existed, apparently, and her little brother – me, I have to remind myself, that child running around pestering people about pirates and monsters, it's my past – has nobody to protect him. He is going to see the world with nobody to keep him safe, and I can't let that happen.

The janitor's closet I've barricaded myself in isn't the kind of place one would pick to practice magic in, but I have to make do with what I have got. Out of habit, I send a prayer to the gods, hoping that nobody will pay too close attention to who it's coming from, and I've never been so glad about how thoroughly I made myself familiar with the magic of the different pantheons. The Mist is strong, but this is going to need a bit more than that.

Changing one's appearance is far easier than ripping a hole in space and time to alter events that happened ages ago. The gods do it all the time, as do monsters, and occasionally heroes. It's a kind of magic that comes to me far more naturally. The Mist, the veil that conceals our world from mortal eyes, is a good place to start with, all I do is boost it a little, fill the gaps with spells and my imagination. I do my best to remember the way Bianca looked, and it feels like the memories slip away from me the more I try to focus on them.

I don't know where I'm going with this. I don't have a way back into the present, my future, but it doesn't matter. I don't matter. Out there, in the crowd, is a child that will one day become me, and I have to protect him like Bianca protected me. My eyes tear up at the thought of my sister while I lay the finishing touches on the rune work that will disguise me.

As I step out of the room, I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. For a brief moment, it looks just like me, before the Mist and the magic kick in, reduce my height, lengthen my hair, change my outline. My pale skin becomes tan again, my chest fills out, my black clothing and skull ring disappear to make way for casual clothing, a skirt and a nondescript blouse. What little facial hair I have vanishes to leave behind a smooth face while my jaw becomes less pronounced. No trace of the seventeen year old boy underneath the layers of Mist.

A casino employee hurries past and stops when he see me. I clear my throat and step forward.

'My name is Bianca di Angelo. I believe I am entitled to a Lotus Cash Card?'

* * *

'Bianca, look! They've got pirates!'

I smile as Nico drags me towards a newly-erected gaming machine. My—his excitement about anything pirate-related is truly adorable, and while I listen to him babble on about the game, nodding at the appropriate times, I allow my thoughts to wander. It's hard to believe that this enthusiastic, bubbly nine-year-old is one day going to grow into the hopeless outcast I am. Was.

'_Sorellina_, you're not listening!' young Nico pouts, and against my will, I have to smile at the nickname.

'Of course I am, Niccolo', I protest, and allow him to begin his explanation of the pirate game's rules anew, trying to pay attention this time.

Shame overcomes me as I remember that all of his affection for me is undeserved. Altering his memory to make him accept the fact that he suddenly had a sister without question was easy enough, a simple trick of the Mist, but it keeps me awake at night with guilt. I remember being him, worshipping Bianca like small boys do with their older sisters. It's painful to watch, but I reason with myself that I do what I have to in order to keep himself. It doesn't help ease the shame.

I've been in here for three months now. I count the days and for the first time in my life, I keep a diary. By my observations, it should be the late 1970s, outside the casino, or maybe the early '80s. I'm fairly certain I played pinball with Joey Ramone a few weeks ago, although in Vegas, you can never be sure. The casino's magic messes with my perception of time, and it's even more evident in young Nico.

'Biancaaa can we go have dessert?'

The kid in question is currently tugging on my sleeve, pointing at the shiny restaurant across the room. I flash him an encouraging smile.

'Why don't you run ahead and get some, _fratellino_?'

He runs off towards the food and I lean against a pillar. Next to me, a teenager is hammering his fists against the buttons of a Space Invader machine.

'Groovy, isn't it?' he yells over the chatter of the group crowding around the game next to him. 'They said it's all new!'

'That's interesting', I feign curiosity.

He sticks out his hand. 'Name's Darrin! Only got in yesterday!'

I shake his hand, absent-mindedly, and, hoping I remember the manners of the era correctly, do a curtsy. 'Bianca.'

My mouth tastes bitter as I realise how easily the lie slipped out. For Niccolo, I think. For me. For Bianca.

* * *

The alarm clock blares and I hastily silence it to avoid waking the boy next to me. My brother, more or less. At first I tried not to think of him as that, keep my distance, but my resolve faltered somewhere around 1995. He can't ever know who I am and what is to come, why bother? I am surprised how much I have come to care about him. Cynically, I realise that this is probably the first time in forever that I am actually caring about myself.

I have lost track of time. I still get up every morning before sunrise to mark the day on my makeshift calendar, but over the years, a lot of days have gone missing. Maybe it's the place's magic, maybe it's the neverending day inside the always brightly lit rooms downstairs.

'Why are we awake', a drowsy voice behind me questions. Young Nico stares at me in confusion. 'Sleep time', he declares, allowing no disobedience. I climb back into the bed. He cuddles up to me, and I wrap my arms around him.

A few hours later, we finally make it out of bed. While ordering room service for myself, I allow Nico to go downstairs for breakfast. It isn't too long before he comes running back into our room, obviously excited about something.

'Bianca!_ Indovina cos'e' successo?_'

'What is it?' I inquire.

'There was a man! And', he whispers as if he's keeping a secret, 'he has hooves! He's a goat man!'

My breath hitches.

What young Nico is describing is a satyr.

There is a satyr inside the Lotus Hotel.

'Bianca? Are you alright, _sorellina_?'

My mind is going into overdrive as I try to guess what year it is. The quest for the lightning thief. Percy's first quest, with Grover. It's possible, it's plausible, it has to be. Percy is close. I could end this right now. If he can take us to camp, or at least younger Nico…

'I'm fine', I force myself to relax. 'Can you show me where you saw Gr—the man with the hooves?'

'Yes! Can we meet the goat man? Are we gonna talk to him? Maybe he's a hero, or a pirate, oh or a monster!'

I don't even have to pretend to share my past self's enthusiasm as he babbles on. To him, it may seem like less time, but I'm fully aware of the years we have spent in here, and for the first time in decades, I am genuinely excited to meet Percy Jackson.

We hurry into the elevator and then through the mall, past a bunch of lotteries and cars. I notice a commotion ahead and slow down, grabbing small Nico's hand to keep him by my side. In front of us, guards and bellhops are running after someone, and it's then I see him.

A twelve year old boy with a backpack. Black hair, orange shirt, and although I can't see them, I'm positive his eyes are of a piercing green. Behind him runs a blonde girl, and even without young Nico's pointing, I can see the young man with the goat legs tailing them.

And helpless, I am forced to watch as the trio, cornered by staff, take the only way out there is and jump into the incredibly expensive sportscar, the prize of the biggest lottery in the entire casino, make the engine scream in protest as the crowd runs, and break through the nearest wall onto the streets.

* * *

'But I like it here! I don't wanna leave!'

For a nine-year-old, Nico is surprisingly good at arguing with adults he doesn't like. The man outside our hotel room smiles, albeit without any humour.

'I'm afraid you'll have to, Mr di Angelo. As you are aware, I am here as representative of your parents' trust fund, and as such, it is my duty to ensure for your well-being and education.'

'But we only got here last month!'

The absurdity of the situation is enough to make my lips twitch a little. I know what happens next, and although her true form is invisible to me, I know the lawyer arguing with Nico is neither a lawyer nor human but the fury Alecto.

Hades has decided to place his pawns upon the board.

'Westover Hall is an magnificient institution with an excellent reputation, and will take care of all your educational needs.' The man glances at his watch. 'You will pack your bags immediately, and I will meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes.'

He looks at me, and I feel like his eyes see straight through my disguise. Yet, he doesn't question me, and I hope that even after all these years, my Mist disguise and the magic woven into it will be enough to fool my father's servant. After a few moments of staring, he leaves.

'Do as he says, Niccolo.'

It breaks my heart to see the boy cry, and I hurry to pull him into a hug and wipe away his tears. My own feelings will have to wait. Nico needs his big sister and I have a role to play.

Westover Hall is exactly like I remember, and just like then, I hate it from the moment I set foot into it. The principal herself, Ms Gottschalk, shows us to our rooms, and for the first time, I have to say goodbye to Nico before Ms Gottschalk leads me away to the girls' dormitories.

The following times are tough. I don't like my roommates much, and they don't like me either, so I mostly stick with Nico whenever possible, during recess or weekends, doing what little I can to comfort him. He learns Mythomagic from one of the boys in his dorm, and the first time I see him play, a whole new wave of unwanted memories washes over me.

I finally have a proper calendar again, and although I dread what is to come, I count the days until the December School Ball. A few months into the term, the new vice principal Dr Thorn is appointed. I catch glimpses of Grover several times, trying my best to act like I don't know him, and the closer the time of our rescue draws, the less I am able to contain my excitement.

I haven't been genuinely excited for a long time. Nor happy or optimistic. But I have young Nico to care for, and his enthusiasm and childish excitement are nothing if not contagious.

This is almost over. Everything will be fine.

* * *

**A/N:** Movies? What movies? They may be terrible, but I still snuck in a few references to the Lightning Thief film xD

Should I ever get around to writing this fic like I originally intended to, as a much larger story, then this will probably be the part that I will want to expand the most. I stuck with a few key moments to keep the project a size that I can deal with for now, but I feel this could easily have been thrice as long, given enough time and inspiration.


	3. A Bachelorette Party Crashes Our Rescue

**A/N:** This was going to be longer, but I had to cut some stuff to stick with the size and word count I had in mind. Since it's only about 6k words, I could probably have done it as a one-shot, seeing how I wrote this more or less in one go, but I wanted to have chapter titles to go with the whole first person POV, hence the splitting it into three parts. I'll probably spend the afternoon writing a kind of epilogue out of what I cut from this chapter, but it's probably gonna be considerably shorter than the other chapters.

* * *

The party at the end of the term is about as much fun as I remember: zero. I'm glad to get out of the awful uniform for once – military school, really, father? –, and if I were my actual self, I might even enjoy ogling some of the older students and teacher, but as it is, I keep the young me company while we wait for our rescue to show up.

Well, he doesn't know we're waiting for it.

I keep an eye out for Dr Thorn. I'm fairly certain he's supposed to single us out fairly soon and then we can finally get to the part where Percy saves our asses. I can't deny to myself that I'm looking forward to that.

'Now what are you grinning about? Is anything funny?'

Speak of the devil, here is Professor Missile Launcher. Although I know what is going to happen, my pulse quickens as adrenaline shoots into my blood.

'Nothing, sir. Just enjoying the party.'

I take off my cap, seemingly as a sign of respect, and inconspicuously drop it behind my back for Percy and the others to see. Can't hurt to help the fates out a bit and make sure he knows where we went.

'Both of you, with me.'

'Excuse me, sir?'

I can't remember him getting physical, but my memory might be a little faulty, because he simply grabs both of us by the necks and drags us out the nearest door. Young Nico begins to struggle and scream as the vice principal drops us onto the floor in the lobby.

And then Percy shows up. I subtly try to hint at Dr Thorn behind his back and of course he utterly fails to comprehend and really, feigning ignorance is harder than I thought it would be when all I want is to whack some common sense into his thick head as we are dragged out of the castle and into the woods.

'There is a clearing ahead', Thorn said. 'We will summon your ride.'

'What ride?' I demand. 'Where are you taking us?'

'Silence, you insufferable girl.'

By the Gods, this dude was way less rude in my memories.

'Don't talk to my sister that way', my younger version protests, and again I am touched by the way he sticks up for me.

Thorn commands a stop, and I have to catch Percy to keep his help ass from taking an involuntary dive into the sea below. Behind us, our captor radios for us to be picked up. Percy is still in my arms, evidently considering to make a dash for the water.

'By all means, Son of Poseidon. Jump! There is the sea. Save yourself!'

Thorn hasn't missed it, either.

'What did he call you?' I ask Percy, and I really hope I can get the incredulous voice right.

'Unfortunately, you are wanted alive, if possible.' The vice principal is mocking us and for the first time, I catch a glimpse of his manticore tail.

'Otherwise you would already be dead.'

'Who wants us?' I angrily shout. 'Do you think you'll get a ransom? We don't even have family!'

I don't have to try to sound angry, I genuinely am. For all Hades has done for me, he is still a fairly pathetic excuse for a father and our mother… yeah we don't need to dwell on that.

'Nico and I, we've got no one but each other.'

It's the truth. Technically, I have nobody but myself, but I kind of wasn't going to tell him that.

'Luke', Percy realises. 'You work for Luke.'

Thank you Captain Obvious, I think. Your input has been noted.

Percy and Thorn are still going at it, but my ears have already picked up the sound of the helicopter in the distance. I absent-mindedly listen to our teacher ramble about monsters as he and Percy throw insults at each other.

'He's completely nuts', I decide to comment.

'We are going to jump off that cliff', is Percy's unhelpful response.

'Oh, great, you're nuts too!' I remark.

All of us shut up after that, because in that moment, Annabeth decides to bodyslam us. Then Thalia shows up and suddenly everyone is slashing away at Dr Thorn's monster limbs while the man himself turns into a human game of darts and plays minigun with his tail, all the while I cover down and clutch Nico between my arms, hoping to shield him from the various thorns, spears and demigods flying through the air.

Annabeth reveals herself and as soon as she mentions the word 'manticore', younger me goes into full nerd mode and babbles about mythomagic, but thankfully, Annabeth pushes us out of harm's way before he can keep talking.

A horn blows in the woods.

'No! It cannot be—'

I watch as the first arrow hits Thorn's shoulder and my relief turns into anger as I remember who that arrow has come from. Even years later, I can't forgive the Hunters for taking Bianca, and all of a sudden, the realisation hits that now that I have assumed her identity, it's going to be me who will have to face the goddess Artemis.

'The Hunt!' Annabeth cries in relief and for once, I wholeheartedly agree with Thalia as she heaves an exasperated groan.

'Oh, wonderful.'

* * *

'Camp Half-Blood. It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff.'

Percy sounds unusually solemn. I can't blame him, all of us just more or less ran from our deaths, save Annabeth, but lil' Nico fails to pick up on it.

'Sweet, let's go!'

'Wait, I don't think—'

My protest is cut short by Zoe Nightshade and for the first time in years, I hear the words that have haunted me for years after.

'There is another option.'

'No there isn't.'

I can feel the tension in the air as Thalia attempts to stare Zoe into the ground, and believe me, any other day, I'd wish for her to blast the huntress to the moon and back, but now, the situation seems almost comical.

'—rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents and treat the wounded.'

Artemis is giving out directions left, right and centre, and suddenly, she looks straight at me.

'Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you.'

Artemis' tent is warm and comfortable, and I only notice how cold I am as I step inside. The adrenaline is wearing off and I'm slowly calming down.

'Bianca di Angelo', the goddess eventually says.

'Ma'am.'

Her child-like appearance is unsettling as she stares at me, her eyes even more piercing than Percy's.

'You're no monster, or else you would be dead already, but I advise you, don't try to lie to me.'

Did I say the adrenaline was gone? Yeah, about that.

'I'm sorry, ma'am?'

If you have never seen a twelve year old child stare at you as if she could tear you to bits and rip out your soul with the power of a thought, consider yourself lucky. The fact that she can probably do just that doesn't make it any less terrifying.

'I am a Goddess of Olympus, child. I have stared into the eyes of Tartarus, have crossed blades with dishonesty, misery and deception, I have seen the true forms of Gods and Titans alike! Your cheap tricks may have fooled my huntresses, but you cannot disguise yourself from me. I recognise magic when I see it.'

I gulp. 'Understood, ma'am.'

'Good.' The fire disappears from her eyes. 'Then I suggest you explain yourself.'

Still trembling, I nod. 'May I, uh, sit? It's a bit of a long story…'

'I'm Nico di Angelo', I begin, and then the words just tumble out like a waterfall. It's been way too long since I have been talking to anybody from my world, and before too long, I tell her everything that has happened so far. Over the course of my explanation, Artemis' expression gets darker and darker.

'—I just waited for Percy to show up', I conclude.

'Nico di Angelo', the goddess states, 'you are a fool.'

Gee, thanks.

'Now, listen closely, child. It is important that the future remains hidden from me. I must not know the outcome of this, is that understood? History will have to run its course, and thanks to your ridiculous endeavour, our future has been decided upon already.'

'Yes ma'am.'

'Now, try to remember what happens next.' She smiles a joyless smile. 'As much as I detest it, your memories will dictate our next steps.'

I swallow hard before I manage to say the next word.

'I—Bianca, she left me behind. She joined the Hunt, right when she was in here, with you and with Percy. And you', I try to look away from her, 'you went to hunt a beast. You said you had to do it yourself, and that Zoe should take the Hunt to Camp Half-Blood to wait for your return.'

Artemis doesn't seem pleased, and to be honest, neither am I.

'Let's send for your friend Percy then, shall we? It's time you joined the Hunt.'

'But', I stutter, 'but I'm, uh—'

'—a male? Evidently. Which is why your oath will be null and void. But nobody has to know it is.'

* * *

'Let's start with the hunters', Beckendorf says. 'Which three of you will go?'

This meeting isn't very interesting. I never bothered to ask about the details—last time this happened, I was kind of busy hating Percy—but so far, it's mostly just Zoe telling everyone that the hunters don't need help.

'I shall go, of course, and I will take Phoebe. She is our best tracker.'

I watch, somewhat irritated, as the Stolls start arguing with Zoe. I don't remember what happened before, but I'm fairly certain they just cost the quest a hunter.

'And I wish Bianca to go.'

My thoughts are interrupted very abruptly and it's only a few moments later I realise what she just said.

'Me? But… I'm so new, I won't be any good!' I protest.

'You will do fine. There is no better way of proving yourself', Zoe insists.

I can't argue more without raising suspicion, and I remember Artemis' warning about not changing the course of history. I stop paying attention to the rest of the meeting as I try to bite back on my tears.

This is the quest my sister dies on. I am going to follow Zoe Nightshade towards my death.

* * *

The next day, the hunter in question wakes me up at an ungodly hour, well before sunrise. I just had an awful night full of nightmares and fear of what is to come, but I have to do my best not to laugh as she confesses a dream, to me of all people, but it gets less funny when she explains about Phoebe's condition.

'It cannot be cured. Not quickly, at any rate. Those Stoll boys', she cuts herself short and for once I whole-heartedly agree with her unspoken threats.

'Centaur blood is like acid. She'll live, but she'll be bedridden for weeks. There is no way she can go.'

I know that young me is listening in and I dig through my memories to remember the conversation I overheard, years ago.

'But the prophecy', it feels like I'm reading off a script, 'uh, if Phoebe can't go, we, uhm, we only have four. We need to pick someone else.'

Unsurprisingly, Zoe begs to differ, and after some fruitless arguing back and forth, I give up. As we leave the pavilion, Zoe stops as if she's seen someone. Remembering my young self and, probably, Percy are eavesdropping, I quickly distract her.

'Look, the lights in the Big House are on! Hurry!'

It's a lie, but it's enough to get Zoe going and hurry to wake the others.

I don't get to hug Niccolo goodbye. _Ciao, fratellino_, I think. Your big sister is leaving you to die. Be good, behave, and try not to cry about boys.

Especially not about surfers with green eyes.


	4. I Die and a Goddess Buys Me Burgers

**A/N:** Before we get to the actual chapter, I would like to say a big 'thanks' to a friend of mine (you know who you are, yes, you) who bears with me whenever I catch a wild plot bunny and who lets me ramble about fanfic and listens when I decide to start a new fic, against better judgement. Big gay thanks. You're great.

* * *

Look, don't get me wrong. Quests? Slaying monsters? Mysterious creatures trying to kill me? Boring. That's my everyday business. I kind of almost gave myself away to the others when I blew up a skeleton warrior in New Mexico—force of habit, really—but other than that, this quest wasn't out of the ordinary so far. Now, most campers don't travel back in time, become their own big sister, wait for events that they know haven't happened yet and rope goddesses into playing along with their memories, but that's not the point.

But it doesn't happen every day that a God rolls up in a limo to announce that his wife wants to meet your best friend. I swear I could smell the testosterone between Percy and Ares, but I push these thoughts aside as he comes back from his audience with Aphrodite.

'What did she want with you?'

My curiosity is genuine. Percy Jackson and love, that's a bit of a touchy subject for me.

'Uh, not sure', Percy stammers. 'She said to be careful in her husband's junkyard and not pick anything up.'

It's obvious he's not telling the whole truth, and the others seem to think the same. They berate him about letting Aphrodite mess with his head, then Zoe pulls off her star navigation thing and we decide to get out.

'Look!' Grover yells, and before anybody can stop him, he has started chewing off bits of a golden crown. Next to it is a bow, much like the hunters', and even I have to admire it.

'Leave it', Zoe orders. 'This is the junkyard of the Gods. Anything thrown away in here must stay here. It is defective. Or cursed.'

I stumble over something and kneel down to take a closer look. As I pick it up, I recognise what it is, and my heartbeat stops for a moment.

A Mythomagic figurine. I don't even need to examine it to know which one it is. Four-thousand attack power. Five-thousand if the opponent opens first.

The Hades figurine. Bianca's goodbye gift.

Without thinking, I stuff it into my pocket.

We venture through the junkyard, westbound, until we have to stop in front of a row of giant metal columns.

'What is that? They look like—'

'Toes', Grover says.

'Really big toes', I agree.

'Let's go around', Thalia suggests. 'Far around.'

Percy starts arguing with Thalia and everybody chides Grover for throwing something against the might-be-toes but eventually we find a way around the bunch of metal and that's when shit hits the fan because guess what?

The might-be-toes are actually toes. With a whole metal giant attached to it. Somebody tries to explain what mythological monster it is we're facing ('Talos', apparently), but I kind of stop paying attention and start running for cover. Zoe is shooting arrows galore at the thing and Thalia zaps its iron ass with her Zeus powers, but whatever it is, it doesn't seem to help.

Percy seeks cover next to me, behind a broken chariot.

'You took something', he accuses me. 'The bow?'

'No!' I protest.

'Give it back! Throw it down!'

'I didn't take it! Besides, it's too late!'

We have to make a dash for cover after that, because the giant tramples our hideout to bits. Grover is doing something with his music, and once we're safe, I pull the Mythomagic figurine out of my pocket for Percy to see.

'It was for Nico', I explain, and I can't believe I'm actually tearing up. For all the bitterness I used to hold, I sure have come to care an awful lot about the little boy who is going to grow up to be me.

'Throw it down!' Percy orders me. 'Maybe it will let us go.'

Apparently, even Mr Kelp has good ideas every once in a while. It's a shame it doesn't work. We once again have to run from Talos' foot, and Percy pulls me behind a wall of scrap metal.

'Crazy idea time', he decides. 'Maintenance hatch under its foot, see it? There may be a way to shut down this thing. Switches or something, I have to get inside.'

This whole self-sacrificial saviour complex of his? I used to admire him for it, but right now, all it does is annoy me. He's gonna get himself killed, I know it, and I can't let him bite the dust in this godsforsaken desert.

One will be lost in the land without rain, the voice of the oracle echoes in my head, and I make a decision.

'Here', I thrust the statue into his hands. 'If I don't make it… you have to give it to Nico, alright? Tell him—tell him I'm sorry.' I swallow. 'It's my responsibility this thing came after us. I'll go.'

He yells at me to stop, but I'm already out of cover and running for the beast's foot. Somebody is screaming and then Percy taunts the giant and it raises its foot to crush him and I just barely get the hatch open in time to get inside before it hits the ground.

So this is it. I'm trapped inside a giant metal robot that's trying to kill my friends and I have no idea what to do, except maybe rip out wires. I'll start with this one. It's red and looks important. I rip that one out, and then a blue one, and a yellow-green one after that. Something is happened outside, and I just climb further into the darkness, trying to tear off every cord, cable and wire I can get my hands on.

I seem to have done something right, because there's a lot of thud sounds and I'm not sure which way is up, but the whole thing is shaking and I reach for my dagger and keep slashing away at the mechanics until a terrible impact and now that I think about it… I can't feel my body anymore.

* * *

I open my eyes. As far as Elysium goes, this place doesn't look all that impressive. In fact, it looks an awful lot like a McDonald's bathroom. A dirty one, at that. I'm laying on the floor and I think I can smell what's left of some poor fucker's Happy Meal next to me.

Groggily, I stand up and stare at my face in the mirror. I'm surprised to find that the Mist disguise appears to be mostly intact, although I look awfully bloody and like I've just wrestled a genocidal bulldozer. Which I have, in a way.

An employee walks in and stares as he sees me. I stare back. It's been a while since my last trip to the Underworld, but last time, there was no McDonald's there. Especially none with mortal staff.

'Uhm, the ladies room is the other way. I thought your friend was gonna show you the way.'

Yeah, not the Underworld then. What in my father's name is going on?

'Friend?'

The man frowns. 'Yeah? The one you came in with? Who paid for your food?'

'Oh, uh, yeah, of course', I stammer. What the ever-loving Hades have I landed myself in.

I stumble out of the restroom and things start to make a little more sense. For instance, this is most certainly a real McDonald's, and outside the door is most certainly not Elysium. More like Utah, by the looks of it.

At a table next to the counter sits a young woman. She may be sixteen, although fourteen might be closer. Her clothes seem grossly out of place—a silver parka, combat boots, a hunting bow and a quiver—but none of the mortals seem to notice. Warily, I approach her, and if the archery utensils didn't give her away, the purple fire in her eyes does.

'Nico di Angelo.' She nods at a chair opposite her. 'Sit down, please.'

I bow and hope that none of the people around us will question our behaviour.

'Lady Artemis.' I take the offered seat. 'May I ask—'

I don't even know what to ask. What? Why? Where? When? How?

The goddess smiles. It is probably the first genuine smile I have ever seen from her.

'You silly boy. You silly, foolish boy.'

I should probably feel insulted, but the thing about gods is, they expect you to take the insults and thank them for it if you want to keep waking up with all your limbs attached in the right places.

'I don't often say this about a male, but what you did what brave.'

Oh?

'In this moment, I am a prisoner of the Titan Atlas atop Mount Tamalpais', the goddess casually explains, as if she was talking about the weather. 'Would you like some cheeseburgers? No?' She shrugs. 'Your friends are driving west and will shortly arrive in San Francisco to save me.'

'Then how—I mean, you're here', I'm not making much sense, but to be fair, neither is Artemis.

'That's the thing. For you, and for me, this is all in the past.'

I begin to realise what she's saying and it only helps confuse me more, but the goddess isn't done explaining.

'Time is a fragile thing, Nico di Angelo. Bend it to wide, and it breaks. But a tiny little push, at the right time…' She shrugs. 'Before today, Bianca di Angelo was just a footnote in the books of history. We met, in a tent in Maine, a long time ago. She died, saving her friends' lives, in a junkyard in New Mexico.'

There's a strange look in her eyes and I have no idea what to make of it.

'There never was a body', Artemis finally states, and suddenly, it all makes sense.

'You saved me', I conclude, as I finally understand.

'A small trip into my own past to pluck you out of that metal monstrosity', the goddess confirms. 'Against each and every single law of Olympus, of course.'

'This morning, I remembered things that I never remembered before. Memories of meeting a scared, weary teenage boy, in a tent in Maine. I have always had these memories, but they have only existed since today, since a teenage boy decided to mess about with time and magic.'

She sighs.

'I don't expect you to understand it. Time is an affair best left alone. But as much as I hate to say it, you have impressed me, Nico di Angelo. Your bravery… it was foolish, but it honours you.'

With a snap of her fingers, she vanishes the food, and the table, and the restaurant.

'I saved you, boy. Don't make me regret it. Now, let's return both of us to our own time, shall we?'

The world fades out of focus and when I open my eyes again, I'm just outside my cabin. I reach up to touch my face, and am relieved and slightly saddened to find everything is back to normal. I'm my old self again. Bianca di Angelo has died in a junkyard in New Mexico.

Straightening my back, I walk up the stairs to Cabin Thirteen. Just as I reach out for the handle, the door flies open and I almost get knocked over by an angry Percy storming out of it. I'm not sure which one of my friends is the most shocked to see me, and their jaws proceed to drop even further as I forego any rational thought to throw my arms around Percy and pull him into a hug. He doesn't know it, but for me, it's only been minutes since I saw him almost get squashed by a giant metal soldier. I need that hug right now.

'Nico—whoa—man what the fuck?' Percy chokes out and to be honest? That sums the whole situation up pretty good.

'How about we go back inside?' I suggest. 'I think I owe you an explanation…'

It's an understatement, I think. We've got seventy years to catch up on.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa! Turned out longer than I had planned. Now, before I take credit for more than I actually did, you'll surely have noticed that part of it (as with the last chapter) was basically parts from The Titan's Curse rewritten (I edited out a lot of dialogue, both to keep the amount of stuff copied from the book as small as possible and to leave room for Nico/Bianca's own perspective), but nevertheless, I think this is the fastest I've ever written a story!

I hope the whole time-travel stuff makes sense. If it was unclear, the ending is basically present!Artemis reaching back in time to pull Bianca/Nico out of the Talos machine - now that Nico alterered history, she has always known that Bianca was Nico, but she has only always known since the present day. Confusing, right?

Now that this is all over and done with and the fic is complete, I'd really appreciate some feedback (if you read this far)! Every kudo and comment is appreciated, even just a "I liked this" goes a long way :)


End file.
